The cost of generating electricity has significantly increased over the past several years leading to a resurgence of interest in alternative methods for the generation of power, such as, the generation of electricity from sunlight.
Although solar power shows great promise as a source of electrical energy, the photovoltaic materials used to convert sunlight into electricity are expensive, fragile and inefficient in operation. Thus, utilization of such materials is wrought with difficulties and disadvantages.
First, conventional solar power generating devices are large and thus, occupy a great deal of space. The power generated by a photovoltaic system is proportional to the illumination thereon, and if large amounts of power are required, large collection areas are also required; i.e. a large photovoltaic system produces only a small amount of energy. As a result, photovoltaic systems are cumbersome, complicated and often have multiple parts, thus, necessitating difficult and expensive installation by trained professionals. Furthermore, a photovoltaic system is commonly installed on a roof or upper portion of a building to be supplied with power; as optimum operation is dependent on orientation to the sun. Many homes and buildings do not have the structure to maintain this orientation, thus, these systems exhibit only short periods of optimum operation. Accordingly, conventional solar power-generating systems are expensive, impractical and inefficient, and, therefore, not very popular.
Additionally, photovoltaic materials have a short operating life as they are highly susceptible to physical degradation. Continual exposure to heat, infrared radiation, ultraviolet radiation and destructive weather conditions all contribute to this degradation, furthering inefficiency of the system. Thus, frequent replacement of the materials is necessary, adding to the already high cost of a photovoltaic system.
If solar power is to become a standard means for the generation of electricity, it must be inexpensive, efficient and convenient to use. Thus, improvements to solar power generating systems that alleviate the above-described disadvantages are necessary.